Leahs Book:Thirteen Reasons Why
by famouslastwordsx
Summary: Version of 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher, Leah Clearwater/Twilight Version. There are 13 Reasons Why Leah ended her life- and as Jacob reads through them, he finds he's on the list.
1. Chapter 1

**Read this before reading: Okay, so this is sort of an ongoing thing, i'm doing it as a little side-thing to get rid of writers block. Anyways, it will get ALOT more interesting, I have the whole rest of the story planned out. So yeah, Here it is. (:**

**Preface.**

_Jacob walks up to his doorstep and slides his key into the hole. But before he steps inside, he glances down at his porch and is surprised to see a little black book. He picks it up and glances at the scribbled letters on the front. It reads : "Leah's Book."_

_There is a quarter sized blood stain on the corner of the cover. He feels his hands shaking as he opens to the first page, where in cursive letters is written: "You did this to me, my Jacob. Remember that as you read this. Remember that as you read every single page. Remember that, and don't stop reading....you'll be surprised how you fit into my little stories. Trust me, it gets good."_

_His hands are still shaking, and he starts to read the rest of the stained pages._

_Of Leah's book._

_August 19._

I feel so stupid actually writing in this thing.

Who would have ever thought Leah Clearwater would have a diary? Not me. Not even in my little middle school years did I have a diary. All the other girls did. Not me.

I just hate the word "diary" all together. It sounds to girly, too cutesy- like a pre-teen girl crying when her little 7th grade 'boyfriend' broke up with her over a note, and she goes to write in her _diary._

So that's why when mom gave me this thing (and I finally agreed to write _some_ thing in it) I didn't write _Leah's Diary _on the front in pretty pink cursive letters. I simply grabbed a black sharpie and scribbled the words "LEAHS BOOK" on the front. Yeah, that's right, _book. _I refrained from 'diary',see?

So anyways, this is how it all went down.

Apparently, I have been in 'emotional turmoil' (as my insane mother once put it) since my dad died. Since I became a werewolf. Since me and Sam...went separate ways.

So I stopped talking to people for a little while, no big deal.

So I might have been a little bitter now and then, no big deal.

So I may have completely isolated myself from the world for a while; really, it was no big deal.

Thats not emotional turmoil though, is it?

But of course, my mother didn't see it that way. So last week she comes up to my room with this little book, and hands it to me. She says: "Leah, sweetie, I know you're going through hard times. And I know your brother and I probably aren't people you want to talk about it with. But I think it might help for you to let your feelings out. I just want you to get better." I had faked a smile and thanked her, but when she left I just threw it under my bed, knowing I wouldn't use it.

It had been under my matress all week, but oddly enough this very night I pulled it out. I have been stressed out all day, so I thought 'what the hell, I'll give it a try.'

Well, right now Seth's calling my name so I better go. Maybe I'll write in this again. Maybe not.

Maybe one day I won't be a compassionateless bitch.

Ha. Sure.

Sincerely,

Leah.

**Review, and i'll start on the next chapter(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**READ READ READ READ READ. Wow, didn't expect something from me, did you? Well, me either. But I felt like I had to put something on atleast one of my stories. So this story is my version of the book "Th1rteen R3asons Why"By Jay Asher- its a wonderful book! I really recommend it. So, hope you enjoy. (:**

* * *

**JACOBS POV.**

I left the Cullens house, it was around 7:30. I doubted anyone there (including Renesmee) would miss me, I wasn't much fun to be around anymore. Not this past month.

Things were still setting in. I was still in shock.

I drove through the two wooden posts, next to the rusted sign that read "La Push". I saw Sam walking with Emily. His expression was grim. I know that he is obviously in alot of pain- hell, we all were. Everyone on the reservation was. But this past week Sam had been acting so...odd. Like he was afraid. Like he knew something he shouldn't have.

I sighed. I was passing the Clearwaters house. I instantly shuddered. The swing in the backyard was swaying because of the wind. Seth Clearwater didn't bother to wave. He just sat on his porch next to his mother. Poor boy.

The loss of his sister- they were so close.

Even when she was going through the hardest times- when she would cut her wrists, when she would cry in her room constantly, when she wouldn't even look at anyone- he was there for her. He worked as hard as he could to bring her back to herself. To the happy little Leah we all grew up with- but in our hearts we knew that she was gone. She was gone for years; only going downhill. Even when Leah and I were...together, she still wasn't the same. She was doing better, but still not stable.

All that work, Seth, but not enough. You Still lost her-_we _lost her.

And now, it wasn't a happy Leah we grew up with that everyone missed- it was a _living _Leah. One that didn't kill herself.

-

I finally reached my small, one story house. I stepped out of my car and started to walk up to the door.

The town was so quiet tonight. The only noise I heard was the crunch of the leaves beneath my feet.

I slid my key into the hole. As I stepped inside, I felt something brush my shoe. I glanced down and saw a small black book.

What could that be? I picked it up. There was a small red stain in the corner. It was...blood?

What the hell is this thing? I looked at the words in the center. "LEAHS BOOK."

Holy crap.

Is this some sort of sick joke? I carried the book into my house, and went straight to my room.

I sat on my bed and opened the book. It was a diary entry.

Why did I have this? Why was this here?

I flipped to the next page.

_Hello everyone! It's me, good old Leah Clearwater._

Everyone? What does she mean?

_So, you got my book. Good. That means that everything is going as planned._

_That first page, the diary entry? That's nothing. You see, when my mom gave me this book, I was going to write little girly entry's in it- you know, that's what it's for. But It's so much more now. This isn't just a diary. This book will permanently change each one of your lives. This book will damage you. This book will make you wish that you had another chance._

What does she mean?! Who is she talking to?! How will it change lives...?

_By the time you're reading this, **I'll be dead.**_

Oh my God. How did Leah know she would be dead when we got it?

_And if you are reading this, **you're one of the thirteen reasons why.**_

My heart stopped beating.

_Now, if you decide not to pass on this book and follow every little instruction given to you, there will be consequences. There will be a book released for everyone in La Push to read, and trust me, you don't want that. So, for the sake of everyone in this book, pass it on to the next person in line when you're done. _

_When you have read every-single-page._

_-_

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I **U-P-D-A-T-E-D!**

I got INSPIRATION (:

And when I wrote this, I realized how much I really missed writing!

Haha, sorry, I'm just so happy. lol.

Anyways, **keep this in mind as you read:**In my story, I had to change things up a little for everything to fit and make sense. Like, for example, Jacob and Leah are the same age in this, which I know they aren't in the book. Anyways, enjoy. :D

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Kim

I glanced at the top of the page, where the word "Kim" was written in cursive letters. I don't understand. Kim? Jared's Kim? What did she ever do to Leah?

_Yes, that's right Kim. You lucky number one!_

_I know what you're thinking, Kim. You're trying to figure out why the hell you'rein this book, and why you would EVER have anything to do with the suicide of Leah Clearwater._

_And you're probably right, you don't really deserve to be in this book. _

_But I have to start somewhere._

_Okay, readers, flip to the front of the book real quick and grab the folded sheet of paper. If the person before you left it in there, you should find a map of the reservation._

I flipped to the front of the book and grabbed the map. I unfolded it and saw red stars on certain places.

What is she going to have me do? What am I getting into?

I sighed and kept reading.

_This is obviously optional, but if you would like the whole Leah Clearwater experience, then take this map and go to the red stars when I tell you. This is a chance to see the settings of my life, and get a basic summary of what happened to me there. This is the last time you'll get to see my life in action, so why not give it a try? Visual representations are always good._

_Now, back to you, Kim. _

_This whole thing started back in 7th grade._

_Ladies and gentlemen, number one on your maps. La Push middle school._

I took a deep breath. I decided to follow the map. Leah was right. This will be the last time I'll be connected to her in any way. I can't waste it. Even if this experience will be the most painful thing in my life.

I slid out my door and past Billy. I didn't want any questions about what I was doing.

I wasn't even sure if I could speak.

I got into my car, and gently laid the book down next to me. The school wasn't too far away, only about two blocks. When I pulled in front of it, I got out of the car and looked at the small school. It was about 6:30, so the place was locked up and pitch black. I sat down on the cold sidewalk in front of the school and opened back up to my page.

_It was a Thursday, I'm pretty sure. I was in your science class. _

_We were in our pre-teens stage, where the girls wear the mini skirts , experiment with make-up for the first time, and start having party'swhere both girls and boys were invited. Everything was about being 'cool'._

_As I know that you all know, I was never 'cool'. I was never popular. I had my fair share of friends, but people always found something in me that they hated. I was too outgoing as a kid. Not outgoing like, as in talking to everyone I met, I was outgoing in the way that if someone said something that I didn't like, I didn't keep my opinions to my self. Some people considered it being 'bitchy.' I considered it being myself and speaking my mind._

It was true. Leah was very...unrestrained. While it annoyed the hell out of some people, it was something I always secretly loved about Leah. She didn't care what everyone thought...most of the time.

_Anyways, that one day in science class, I walked in and took my seat like normal. All the girls were upbeat, and I heard them talking about what they were going to wear and such. I heard the guys in the other corner chatting about what girls they could flirt with at the party. I seem to remember Quil saying something about how Brielle's cousin Raine will be there, and how it would be awesome if they talked. Then Jacob made a comment about how he hoped Grace Pettason would be there, because she got a new haircut that was supposedly 'pretty hot'._

I would have chuckled if I wasn't feeling so morbid at the moment. I rememberd that. It was the time where the girls and guys start liking each other, and I got the hots for this girl Grace. She ended up being a total bitch, though. I only liked her because she was the second most attractive girl in the school...besides Leah, that is.

_This is when I started to wonder what all the hoopla was about. I turned to Megan, who sat behind me, and asked her what everyone was talking about._

_"Kim's having like, this huge birthday party. She invited EVERYONE in the grade, bothgirls and guys! Its gonna be majorly great," she told me, and then held up a small while envelope with a pink dotted bow attached. "YOU'RE INVITED," was written at the top in big black letters._

_Everyone was invited? That's odd, I had thought. Kim just must have forgotten to give me my invitation, that's all. Since everyone was invited, I must be too. ...Right?_

_After class, I approached Kim in the hallway._

_I came up to her at her locker and said hello._

_"Uh, hey Leah..." She said, running her fingers through her curly black hair. "What do you want?"_

_"I wanted to know if I could have my invitation now. You forgot to give it to me in Science class."_

_She paused for a second. _

_"Leah, you're not invited to the party."_

Ouch, Kim. No wonder Leah wasn't at that party.

_I flinched. But everyone was invited! My defensive instincts kicked in._

_"But why, Kim? Why everyone but me?"_

_I remember this line the most clearly. Do you, Kim? Do you remember what you told me?_

_Because I sure as hell do._

_"Clearwater, no one wants you there anyway. Nobody will ever want you around."_

_That's when you walked away. I stood there for a second, then tried to brush the remark off. That was the first of many remarks just like that one I got in my lifetime. I didn't believe it was true, anyway. _

_But I would learn later in my life that Kim's little remark was painfully true._

No, Leah, it wasn't true! I wanted you around! I might not have always acted like it, but I did.

I felt my eyes stinging.

I would have spent every waking second with you if I knew that you thought that, and if I knew that was one of the reasons why you left the world.

I can't now.

It's too late.

_And I know, it sounds so dramatic. I decided to take my life because of not being invited to a middle school party?_

_But it's a little thing called a **snowball effect.**_

_It starts off with one little thing, and things keep piling on. And on._

_And on._

_So, Kim,your story ends here. Read everyone elses stories, and then pass it on to the next person on the list._

_Time for chapter two._

I paused to soak in what I had just read.

I looked at the blue school building. I remembered being a kid and walking up those same steps with little Leah. Before all of this.

Alright, Leah.

Time for chapter two.

* * *

**Reviews are what keep the story going!**


	4. noteeee

Well hello there, strangers! I know I'm not supposed to do these little chapter author notes, but look at me bein' a little rebel.

So, let me start with: WOW. I haven't logged onto FF in MONTHS, and I see that my little story of 3 (I beleive?) chapters has around 90 reviews.

I can't beleive the positive feedback! Thanks so much, and keep it coming! 3 Anyways, I apologize uber much for not updating in three forevers. It seems I've been so caught up with school and life in general that I never have time to do the things I want anymore, writing being one of them. I've actually been working on a original novel, but I can't post it here since it is not a FF. :( After being in a very strict and very challenging talented and gifted class at school (:l), I decided I wanted to write again with no rules and no structured rubric. So, I logged on here, and wanted to tell you guys to look out for:

**I am going to try my very very best to get a chapter or two of Leahs book in this weekend! :DD**

I'm going to see how it goes, since I have not been in my "Twilight" phase for quite some time now and I just pray that when I sit down this weekend to type this I still have inspiration. I also want to update the "Stepsisters?! Sequel", but since this has WAY more readers i'll start with this one.

ANYWHOMAKSFKLSA. I'm rambling now, and it seems its getting late and I need some zzz's to prepare for yet another long day of high school tomorrow.

Goodnight, and hope to hear from you guys soon.

-Kay.


End file.
